Shadow's Of The Past
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: There was a reason why Amy always asked Sonic to marry her. When her past comes back to haunt her, she may have to come clean and tell Sonic. Amy wants to protect her friends from this mysterious hedgehog, by leaving but Sonic won't allow her.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Of The Past **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruins, the sun beamed down as many ray's of sunlight shined through the branches of the tree cracks. The breeze of the wind made it very relaxing, which is why a certain blue hedgehog had found himself dozing off in the tree tops for most of the day.

"Aw man, can't believe, I'm SO bored!" Sonic muttered a little frustrated as he leaned back on the tree branch with his hands and gazed up through some of the branches that allowed him to see some of the blue sky. Nothing exciting had happened in a while. Not a peep was heard from the notorious doctor Eggman, in over the space of two months. Not that Sonic was complaining. He actually liked it when the doctor didn't attack cause that meant his friends were safe. But as the doctor had been gone for two months, that also meant that he could be planning something that was bigger than his last attack.

But Sonic didn't worry about this, he'd stop him no matter what and he'd be ready for anything. Still with it being so quiet and not much happening Sonic couldn't help but crave for a little excitement. His mind wandered to the pink hedgehog who used to give him some excitement with her constant chasing and he'd always do his best to avoid her, but she hadn't been doing any of that for over a week now. Which was really unlike her.

"I wonder what she's been up to?!" He asked out loud as he closed his eyes again. What he didn't know was that he was about to find out.

The blue hedgehog perked his ears up and opened one eye slightly, he could hear the sound of running footsteps and very heavy breathing. Sonic turned his head with his eyes fully opened and almost fell out of the tree when he saw the very hedgehog that he was thinking about.

Amy looked exhausted as she ran past the tree were her hero rested. Sonic raised his eyes in confusion, "she doesn't seem to be looking for me," Sonic exclaimed as he held on to the tree and leaned on his knees.

"What's she doing out here?!" He asked out loud as he like in the direction in which she ran to.

Deciding to find out the blue hedgehog jumped from tree to tree and finally found the pink hedgehog at a dead end, she was gazing up at the high cliff side that blocked her from going forward.

Amy turned round and Sonic could easily see that she looked terrified from something as she looked for another way to run, he was about to jump down and approach her. But a black shadowy cloud appeared in front of Amy. Sonic's mouth hung open. "What the...?!" He muttered.

A dark creäture emerged from the black and purple clouds, it was a hedgehog, he was completely black with the exception of purple streaks in his quills which were all puffed up. He wore a purple cape from Sonic could see from the back.

"Now, now my dear, can't we just stop this pointless running and chasing game? You know I'll catch you in the end?!" He chuckled evilly and flashed her a flirty grin, "I'd hate to hurt you more, than I already have!"

Amy growled while panting, "I'll never go with you, never!"

The hedgehog chuckled again while waving his pointing finger back and forth, "see this is where your wrong, you know for a fact that you have to be with me, but you're not willing to obey, guess I'll just have to take you by force!"

The hedgehog took a run at her but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, something landed in front of him, the dust from the ground kicked up through the air, which sent him into a coughing fit, he opened his eyes as the smoke cleared.

"I don't think so!" Came a voice that he'd never heard of.

His eyes soon landed on a blue hedgehog who stood in a protective fighting stance in front of the female hedgehog. He narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog, "what is this?!" He said towards Sonic.

Amy eyes widened in surprise when she realised it was Sonic, "S-Sonic?!" _'where'd he come from? But none the less I'm so happy to see him!' _Amy thought as she looked upon her hero she'd never been so relived to see him.

The hedgehog smirked, "ah, so your are Sonic? I thought as much!"

Sonic grinned "that's right, so you mind telling me who you are?"

The hedgehog chuckled, "I'm surprised your little friend hasn't told you about me, but since you must know I am Damien, the demon hedgehog!"

"A demon hedgehog, that's a new one?" Sonic stated with raised eyes and a smirk.

The dark hedgehog didn't look amused, he gripped his purple cape and brought it round to the front of him and his eyes glowed red, "enough of this nonsense I've have come for the pink hedgehog and I am going to take her!" Damien charged for Sonic, Sonic jumped back and behind Amy, he scooped her up in his arms and ran straight up the side of the cliff.

Damien growled as he looked up, he knew Sonic was fast so there was no point in following him, "NO! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Sonic grinned as he held Amy in his arms, he heard the hedgehog scream from down below, he was about to stop some place nice and safe, when he looked down at his arms and saw Amy alseep, and as he looked closer he noticed she'd been hurt. 'I guess Tails place will be best, he'd be able to treat those wounds,' thought Sonic as he changed his direction and headed to the foxes workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Of The Past **

**Chapter 2**

Tails stepped back from his latest and newest design of the X-Tornado, "that should just about do it?! " He said out loud, he felt rather proud of his latest achievement, he grabbed an oil stained cloth from his work top and rubbed his hands, "now we just need the painting touched up a little," the fox stated as he gaze over the plane once more, now realizing that the paint on it was a little chipped.

A light breeze of the wind caught the foxes attention and his head turned to the wide opened back entrance of his workshop, "Hm?"

Soon his big adopted brother Sonic was standing in front of him with one of his long time friends in his arms. "S-Sonic what happened to Amy?!" Tails quickly asked in shock, as he dropped the cloth he was holding.

"No time to explain, buddy, can you help Amy, she's been hurt pretty badly?!"

Tails nodded and ran to his bathroom where he got his medical supplies, "sit her on the couch, Sonic!"

Sonic did as told and Tails soon came back with a little green case, he fixed her up and soon concluded that she would just need some rest. Sonic suggested that she could have his bed and that he would sleep on the roof.

"So, what did happen?!" Asked Tails as the blue hedgehog appeared back downstairs after putting the pink hedgehog in his bed..

"Well, I was resting on a tree, when she happened to run by, but she was being chased by this hedgehog who said his name was Damien and he was a demon hedgehog, whatever that is?!" Sonic explained as he scratched his ear.

Tails raised his eyes in confusion, "a demon hedgehog?!"

Sonic nodded "yeah, pretty strange, huh?!"

Tails seemed to think, "yeah sure is!"

Sonic yawned and noticed that it was now dark, "boy I sure am tired, well buddy I'm heading to the roof for the night, I'll see ya in the morning!"

Tails looked up from his thinking position, "oh, okay night Sonic!" With that said Tails went to finish off the plane.

...

Amy woke with a start, she gasp when she realised when she was in a bed and not just any bed she knew this was Sonic's bed, _'I wonder where he's sleeping? Although Tails has told me before that he sometimes sleeps on the roof, or in some tree somewhere.'_ Thought Amy as she glanced around the dark room.

The pink hedgehog felt uneasy, as she gripped the bed sheets, she frowned, _'I have to leave, I can't stay here knowing that he's returned. He'll not think twice about hurting my friends! That's it my minds made I'm leaving!' _Amy thought with a determind nod as she slipped out the covers and smoothed down her now ripped dress.

Amy tip toed to the door and took a peek out to see if anyone was awake, she noticed that there was light coming from down into the workshop area, but with it being this time, she knew that Tails was either to into his inventing that he hadn't noticed the time or he'd fallen asleep while he was working. She hoped it was the latter.

She again tip toed down the stairs and into the workshop, she sighed in relief when she spotted the fox huddled over his blue prints with his pencil in his hand. Amy shook her head with a smile, "oh, Tails..." She glanced at him one more time before heading out of the open part of the workshop.

The female sighed as she stepped outside, she sure was going to miss her friends espically Sonic, she only took a few steps when a voice spoke out to her, she froze in her tracks as she realised it was Sonic.

"A-Amy?!"

Amy gasped as she turned to the hedgehog as he jumped down from the roof, "where ya off to at this time of night?!"

Amy panicked "oh uh, I um...I just can't stay here!"

Sonic raised his eyes, "why not?!"

"Because I can't so I'll see ya later!" Amy turned away and started walking.

Sonic frowned and raced in front of her to stop her from going anywhere, she was less than pleased. "outta my way Sonic!"

Sonic seemed surprised at her tone, "what's going on Amy? Why ya wanna leave so bad?!"

Amy growled "because I have to!"

Sonic raised his eye in confusion, "Amy please just tell me?!"

Amy frowned he wasn't giving up, and here she thought he wouldn't mind her leaving. "I...it's because of that hedgehog, he'll hurt you and the others without a second thought about doing it, I can't let him do that, so I have to leave!" Amy shouted now with tears in her eyes and she was shaking.

Sonic's mouth hung open, in shock, he sighed and smiled as he walked over to her as she now had her head down. Sonic gently used his right hand to lift up her chin, she now gazed directly into his emerald eyes. "Amy, you know I'll protect you no matter what, and the others. So please don't leave?!" Sonic asked tenderly.

Amy let a few tears out, "b-but he's nothing like you've ever faced before, he's very powerful!"

Sonic grinned with a wink of his eye, "hey, I haven't faced anything that I can't handle yet, I'm sure he'll be no different!"

Amy seemed to settle down, and gave him a hug, he was surprised but he returned it. It wasn't has hard as her usual ones so he enjoyed it. Sonic pulled away and wiped her eyes, "now why don't you head back and get some rest, and tomorrow I'll take ya on a little run?!" He said knowing it would make her happy.

He was right when saw her face light up, "r-really Sonic you mean it?!"

He chuckled "of course I mean it!"

Amy giggled and gave a hug, only this time it was a death hug, Sonic could feel his air supply being cut off, "oh, Sonic I'd love to!"

Sonic struggled in her grip, "Ames...can't...breathe!"

She gasped and quickly let go, "oh, I'm soorry!"

Sonic shook his head as he recovered, "heh, don't worry about it Ames, so I'll see ya I the morning?!"

Amy sighed in relief, but she smiled, "yeah, night Sonic and thank you!"

Sonic nodded to her and said "night Ames!" he headed back onto the roof, relived that he managed to stop her leaving. He sighed, "i wonder who this hedgehog is? Guess I'll find out soon enough. He muttered as he feel asleep unaware that he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's Of The Past **

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight poured through the bedroom that belonged to a certain blue hedgehog, and landed on the bed, that just happened to not have this particular, hedgehog sleeping on it. Amy awoke and found herself not wanting to leave the warmth of her hero's bed as it was surprisingly comfier than her own. But as she remembered the events of last night she was soon up, with a bright smile on her face, feeling excited not knowing what today could bring and wanting to find out soon.

Amy got washed and headed down into the workshop where she found Tails who was still huddled over his work station and snoring softly with some drooling rolling out his mouth. Amy giggled and headed to the kitchen hoping the fox had decent things to make for breakfast.

She spotted pancake mix in one of the cupboards and settled to make pancakes for breakfast. Soon the smell had drifted through the workshop waking up the sleeping fox and the hedgehog who was sleeping on the roof. Sonic opened one eye as the smell went through his nose and he sniffed, "boy, that sure smell's good!" He said as he yawned and stretched, he then jumped down to the ground and entered the workshop and then the kitchen and was surprised to see Amy cooking.

Tails walked in at the same time as Sonic looking a little sleepy "morning Sonic!"

"Morning buddy!" Sonic replied.

Amy turned to the two "morning guys, I've just about finished making breakfast, so take a seat I won't be long!"

"Morning Amy, they sure smell great!" Tails yawned as he sat down.

Amy smiled "thanks Tails, I just hope they taste as good as they smell!"

She brought them to the table, Sonic breathed in the smell, he couldn't wait to taste them. After they had finished Sonic was up on his feet ready to go for a run. "They were great, so Ames you ready for our run?!"

Amy eyes widened in shock, _'he still wants to go...I can't believe it, I thought for sure he'd run off without me!' _Amy lit up in excitement and nodded "you bet I am, uh...But I really think I should change first, before this dress falls apart!" Amy said now realising how bad her dress was torn up.

Sonic grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "no problem Ames, I'll drop by your place first!" He said as he raced to her side and lifted her bridle style making her blush. "Catch ya later Tails!" Sonic yelled as he raced out the workshop in a blue blur.

Tails waved them off but then groaned when he realised he'd been left with the dishes, "oh, man I'm stuck with the dishes, oh well hope they have fun!" Tails sighed and he got to work.

...

Sonic soon reached Amy's house and skidded to a halt just outside her door, he set Amy down and she got the key from under her front door mat and unlocked her door. "Come on in Sonic and sit down, I should only be a minute!" Amy offered as she stepped as side and gestured for the hedgehog to enter.

Sonic walked and looked around at the décor and it was not what he expected at all. The living room was painted with white walls with a feature wall in the middle, which was painted red. He whistled when he saw the size of her TV screen which was hung up on the middle wall. Below it was a white marble fire place, the floors were wooden and she had a nice looking red couch and sitting in front of it was a glass coffee table.

Sonic also noticed many pictures on the walls mostly of the team, but there were one or two with just him and her. Soon the hedgehog heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Thank you so much for waiting, Sonic I know how much you can't stand that!" Amy said as she stepped into the room with another one of her usual dresses on.

Sonic shook his head, "you weren't too long, beside I must say ya got a real nice place here, it's not at all what a expected!"

Amy sighed and smirked as she put a hand on her side "let me guess, you expected everything in my house to be pink?!"

Sonic rubbed his head and chuckled "well yeah, I guess I did!"

"Well to be fair, my bedroom and bathroom are pink, but everything is totally different...But we're not here to look at my house are we, weren't we going on a run?!" Amy said waving her finger.

Sonic grinned and nodded, "your right, then what are we waiting for let's go?!"

Amy locked her door and soon picked up by Sonic and he was off in a blue blur heading to a place he'd visit often since no one was able to reach it but him. Sonic came skidding to a halt and nudge Amy gently since she'd fallen asleep on the run.

Amy rubbed her eyes as she step on her feet, her eyes widened at the sight that was now before her. She gasped in awe of it. "Whoa...This place...it's...it's so beautiful Sonic!" Amy breathed out as she gazed in every direction, what she saw was a huge crystal blue lake surrounded with many wild flowers and a large waterfall at the far edge of the lake.

"How'd you find it?!" Amy asked as she looked at Sonic who was admiring the view.

"Well, when ya travel as much as I do, you soon come across places like this. This just happens to be one of my favourite places!" Sonic explained.

"I sure can see why!" Amy as she looked over the lake again.

Soon the two hedgehogs were resting side by side underneath a shaded tree. Sonic leaned back against the tree with both arms behind his head. Amy sat on right side and leaned against the tree but both her arms where sitting contently on her lap. The two had talked about many things for the past wee while, and soon Sonic asked her a question about the hedgehog who was chasing her yesterday.

"Amy?!"

Amy looked towards Sonic, "yeah Sonic?!"

"Who was that hedgehog that was chasing you yesterday?!" Sonic asked turning his attention to the pink hedgehog.

Amy sighed and looked down and started to fiddle with her dress, "oh um, well you already know his name which is Damien, but um how I know him is a kinda a long story!"

Sonic raised his eyes "well, I got nothing but time, ya might as well tell me!"

Amy sighed in defeat she knew she had to tell at some point so it might as well be now, "fine I'll tell you, it all started in the orphanage that I used to live in, there was a day when couples would come in and pick a child to adopt, a lot of couples came and went but none of them choose me, which didn't really bother me too much. It wasn't until later in the day that an old-looking male hedgehog named Zark came in and he stopped at me for some reason, he never told me why. He adopted me and took me home, I really loved spending time with him, he was so kind and caring and taught me a lot of things...and by things I mean spells and magic!" Amy looked at Sonic to see his reaction.

Sonic's eyes widened "Magic?!"

Amy nodded "yep, that's how I can read tarot cards. Then one day a customer came into his shop with a dark purple stone. They seemed pretty desperate to get rid of it. Zark had never seen anything like this before, but he said that there was something very odd about it, the customer refused to take back, so Zark had to keep it. He studied it for a while and after he touched it a few times the stone lit up a dark purple and it hovered and soon smashed into pieces revealing that Damien!"

"He covered the shop in his darkness, Zark pushed me behind him as the hedgehog landed on his feet. Zark fought him as hard as he could but he just wasn't strong enough, Zark was soon hurt and Damien soon turned his attention to me. I tried my with the magic that I'd been taught but I just wasn't powerful enough. Damien then stated that I was the most beautiful hedgehog he'd ever seen and he..." Amy stopped as she gazed over the lake she really didn't want to tell Sonic what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow's Of The Past**

**Chapter 4**

Amy bit her lower lip, she really didn't want to tell Sonic the next part of her story. She looked away "Amy, what happened next, what did he do?!" Sonic asked with a raised eye, he'd turned his full attention on the pink hedgehog, he'd never known so much about her past before.

"Well...He um, kissed me and used one of his spells that makes me become his bride, but only after a certain amount of time since I wasn't at the right age to get married. But he also needs me so he can return to his own world as he's not allowed back to the demon world until he takes a mortal along with him into his own world! " Amy sighed sadly and she growled "but I refused to go with him!" Amy said as she held her knee's together and looked at the ground.

Sonic's mouth hung open in shock, he was about to speak when an evil laugh echoed through the area, "what was that?!" Sonic yelled as Amy gasped and got on her feet.

"It's him!" She panicked.

Sonic jumped on his feet and took a protective stance in front of Amy with his right arm in the air, "where the heck is he?!" Sonic complained since he hadn't showed himself.

"My aren't we impatient? Hehehehe!" Damien finally showed himself in his black smoke in front of the two hedgehogs andin his landing his smoke had killed of some of the wild flowers.

Sonic growled as the hedgehog approached them, Damien however turned his attention straight to Amy. "My Amy, your still as beautiful as the last time I saw you, are you ready to accompany me into the underworld?!"

Amy back away a little and frowned at him, "I told you before, no way!"

Sonic back away with her, Damien was not pleased with her answer "hmph, you know I don't take no for answer!" The hedgehog grinned and with a raised his smoke had started to surround Sonic and Amy.

"Oh, no he's doing that attack again!" Amy shrieked in fear.

"What attack?!" Questioned Sonic as he watch the smoke circle around them.

"This is the same attack that ruined my dress, I just managed to escape this attack by falling down a cliff!" Amy screamed.

Damien chuckled with his arms folded he seemed to be enjoying the sight in front him "you can't escape from my twister of darkness this time!"

Sonic gasped as he noticed that the shadow's looked like dragons as they appeared in the smoke, they roared loudly and started to attack the two hedgehogs. Sonic winced in pain but he moved Amy into his arms and protected her from most of the dragons that headed near, though she did get hit a few times.

"There's gotta be a way outta this!" Sonic growled as he looked upwards, the twister was fully open at the top. He soon grinned when he remembered the chaos emerald that he had in quills. "Forgot I had this thing, hopefully this works!" Sonic closed his eyes and held onto both Amy and the emerald and he lit up.

It did work the twister vanished in the light of the emerald as Sonic and Amy shot out at the top of the twister. The blue blur stopped glowing as both he and Amy landed on the ground. Damien was shocked and angry, no one had ever gotten out of one of his twisters before, with Amy it was just a lucky break.

"What, how is that possible?!" Damien shrieked.

Sonic grinned as he held onto Amy, but he suddenly felt a little faint Amy gasped when Sonic almost fell, "Sonic?!"

The dark hedgehog smirked and he let out an evil chuckle "my dragon's, sure can do a lot of damage."

Sonic tried his best but that attack had been too much, he'd never experienced anything like that before. His eyes soon began to close over "A-Amy?!" Sonic just managed to say before he passed out, Amy gasped in shock as she tried to hold up the blue hedgehog.

"NO SONIC, YOU CAN'T BE? Noooooooo!" Amy screamed with tears now trailing down her face, her hero was too heavy for her to carrying so she collapsed to the ground and held him tightly in her arms.

Damien approached the weeping pink hedgehog, he showed no remorse or regret for what he did instead he smirked. He grabbed her by the arm and tore her away from the blue hedgehog. "Now that he's gone you'll have no choice but to marry me cause I know what your little plan was to try to break my spell, I'm just glad I got here in time!" Damien picked up the chaos emerald that Sonic had, it was just lying a few feet away from him.

"Thank you for the souvenir Sonic. I'm sure it'll help in reminding Amy of my victory and you're failure. Now it's time to travel back to the under world and leave this god for saken place behind and good riddance to it!" Damien smiled as Amy tried to escape from his grip, but was having no success with tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Sorry my dear, but your bound to my spell so I must take you!" Damien raised his free arm and a black hole appeared from under the hedgehogs. Amy gasped as they went under, a lone tear trickled out of her emerald eyes as caught the very last sight of her hero as she was dragged down further into the darkness. "Sonic...?" She breathed out.

Unknown to the hedgehogs someone had been watching the scene, he finnally left the safety of the trees and he gazed over the blue hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's Of The Past **

**Chapter 5**

Emerald eyes opened slowly their vision was blurry but he could make out that he was inside a cave that was dimly lit by a fire. A shadowed outline of a hedgehogs head loomed over him and he could just barely make it out, _'ugh, my body's killing me, what happened? Last thing I remember is those weird shadow dragon thingies attacking me...And Amy, oh no Amy!' _Sonic thought and sat up quickly and regretted getting up so fast as his head collided with another. "Ow, geez that sure was a wake up call!" Sonic complained.

"Hmph, good to know your awake faker!" Came the familiar voice of Shadow the impact didn't affect him as much as it did Sonic.

Sonic rubbed his now sore head, "ugh, ow heh sorry Shadow!" He apologised.

Shadow stood up and turned his back to the blue hedgehog, "what happened to you faker? I saw you just lying there on the ground?!"

"Geez Shadow still at it with the faker thing, can't ya just call me Sonic?!"mSonic asked as he stood himself.

"Not a chance!" Shadow smirked and folded his arms.

Sonic sighed and shrugged that's when he finally took the chance to look around his surroundings, "uh, why are we in a cave?!"

Shadow glanced back at the blue hedgehog, "well as I saw you lying on the ground I was going to take you to Tails place, but this old looking hedgehog insisted that I bring you to this cave, reasons are still unknown since said hedgehog has now left the cave!"

Sonic looked confused "uhhhh?"

"Ah, I'm glad to see your finally awake!" Came a voice that Sonic didn't know.

Sonic eyes went wide as the old hedgehog that Shadow was talking about appeared at the entrance and indeed he did look quite old. The hedgehog was red and he carrying a walking stick, he also wore a cape, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Zark the hedgehog, but please just call me Zark!"

Sonic wondered if he was the same Zark who'd adopted "wait a minute are you Zark the one who adopted Amy?!"

"Why yes, I heard her telling you that little story, oooohhh, how I missed that girl!" Zark sighed sadly and entered further into the cave, Shadow kept a close eye on him since he didn't exactly trust him at this time.

Sonic raised his eyes "were you spying on us?!"

Zark chuckled, "of course not my dear boy, I just happened to be passing by, that's when I saw that Damien had found Amy, unfortunately I was to slow in stopping him from taking her!" The red hedgehog sighed sadly.

Sonic frowned "do ya happen to know how I can get her back?!"

Zark paused as searched through some of his bottles that he kept in a box on top of one of the rocks, "well, there is a way but...!"

"Tell me, I'll do anything to bring her back!" Sonic said feeling determined.

Zark clutched onto his walking stick, "hm, well to free her from his spell you'd have to be willing to marry her, and to bring her back from the underworld requires this stone!" Zark explained as he brought out a black stone that looked like an emerald but wasn't.

Sonic froze when he said he could free Amy by marrying her, "uh but I don't..." Sonic sighed and closed his eyes with a clenched fist, Shadow watched him with great interest, would the blue hedgehog really be willing to save Amy this time?

Zark also watched him, "I wish there was another way, to free her from his grasp. There maybe one but I think it might be a little tricky!"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the hedgehog, "tell me the other way!"

"Well, that would mean we have to destroy him, but I'm afraid I don't know how!"

Sonic frowned "I'll try it that way, so is there away I can get into the underworld?"

"There is, follow me!" Zark said while gesturing for them to follow.

Sonic followed on behind but he didn't think Shadow would follow to, "Shadow, your coming?!"

Shadow nodded, "of course, don't want you doing anything stupid or reckless!"

Sonic raised his eyes, "hey, when have I ever done anything stupid?!"

Shadow smirked, "oh, I could go on forever!"

Sonic shrugged as Shadow walked past him, they were heading further into the back of the cave, "uh, it's getting kinda dark in here!" Sonic pointed out.

Shadow chuckled, "didn't know you were afraid of the dark, faker?!"

"Hey I'm not afraid of anything expect maybe water!" Sonic replied.

"Don't worry you two we're almost there!" said Zark and they soon reached another cave that had a bit of light in it. The two awed at the sight before them.

"That's one huge boat!" Exclaimed Sonic.

In front of them was a river but not a river full of water it was a river full of eerie mist and darkness, the boat seemed to be floating in mid air. "This is the boat in which spirits that are destined to go to the underworld are transported to!" The boat was shaped like a dragon.

"Wait do you mean that this boat takes you to hell?!" Questioned Sonic.

"Yes, thats one way of describing the underworld!" Zark nodded as he gazed upon the boat, that gave him the shivers, he hoped he'd never have to ride it.

"Now you must get on quick, the boat is about to leave with some of the spirits, don't worry though they won't be able to see you. Now as you two are not actually dead this stone will grant you access to the underworld you must both hold it at the same time as you approach the warp hole! If you don't you'll be knocked back!"

The bells started to ring at the side of the boat the sound sent shivers down the three hedgehogs, "well, I guess that's our cue, thanks Zark!" Sonic said as he looked towards the boat.

The two hedgehogs boarded the boat, Zark watched them from the sidelines, "be careful, and please bring back my daughter safely!"

Sonic waved, "hey you can count on me!"

The boat floated a littler higher in the air and began to move, they tried their best to avoid the spirits who seemed to be wondering about aimlessly and moaning. "man this is a little creepy," stated Sonic as he watched some of the spirits.

"For once I agree, I've never seen anything like this!" Said Shadow.

Sonic grinned, "are ya scared Shadow?!"

Shadow folded his arms and looked away, "Hmph, not if you are?!"

Sonic sniggered to himself, but soon wind started to pick up, "hey that must be the warp hole?!"

Not far away from the boat was a large hole that was swirling in a purple colour, Sonic brought out the stone from his quills and he and Shadow faced one another, they nodded at the same and both placed their hand on the stone.


End file.
